Essayer d'être féminine ?
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: Ou alors passer un certain temps devant le miroir, pour tenter d'être "différente" ... Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Neturel(le)" en une heure.


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Naturel(le)" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Bref, c'est mon premier, j'ai stressé ...

Crédit : Anri Sonohara, de Durarara!

* * *

Anri se pencha devant sa glace, appuyant les paumes de ses mains contre son lavabo blanc. À quelques millimètres de la bouche de son reflet, on aurait cru qu'elle allait embrasser son double. Elle pencha la tête d'un côté. Puis de l'autre. Plissa les yeux, recula, recommença. Se redressant dans une position normale, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant de volume. Fronçant les sourcils face à cette coupe qui lui paraissait si étrange, elle saisit brusquement sa brosse pour les raplatir. Ses mains retournèrent tout de même enserrer les mèches, les attraper, les rassembler en un chignon. Bas ? Non. Relevé ? Non. Avec un crayon ? Non. Une queue de cheval ? Ils sont trop courts. Les crins retombèrent lamentablement encadrer son visage, dans cette coupe au carré que tout le monde ne connaissait que trop. Elle se mordit la joue.

Après avoir mis une barrette pour sa frange, elle empoigna sa boîte à maquillage (parce qu'elle en avait une !). Crayon noir en main, elle tenta d'en mettre sous l'œil. Sans se le crever serait un excellent début. Puis sur la paupière. Devant le résultat elle grimaça méchamment, et étala aussi sec du démaquillant. En passant elle tenta un autre crayon, bleu. Nouvelle grimace. Sa main plongée dans la boite tira du far à paupières. Intéressée, elle sortit tous les boîtiers qu'elle possédait, étalant son petit arc-en-ciel de couleurs : rouge, marron, noir, bleu, vert. Marquée par sa précédente tentative, elle élimina le noir. Le rouge alla le rejoindre - elle détestait cette couleur. Avec précaution, ne voulant pas détruire hachés menus ses yeux, elle étala la base claire de la panoplie de vert. Puis la deuxième couleur moins pâle. Sa main s'arrêta alors qu'elle était en train de poser un vert plus fort. Grimace. Le boîtier retourna dans son emplacement d'origine, et le visage tartiné une nouvelle fois de démaquillant. Déçue des couleurs trop fortes, sa main balaya le bleu qui devra rester de côté. Enfin, elle ouvrit le far à paupières marron. Elle repris la même opération, agissant méticuleusement. Elle ne s'interrompit pas en court de route. Ses joues avaient pris un teint rougeâtre lorsqu'elle dévisagea la glace. C'était … Inhabituel. Anri prit un temps pour admirer son reflet. Est-ce que son double rougissait autant parce qu'elle ne la lâchait pas des yeux ? En plaquant ses mains sur ses joues, elle remarqua que son visage était brûlant. Jamais elle ne pourrait paraître avec ça au lycée ! Avec une pointe de déception, animée par toute cette gêne inutile, elle l'effaça d'un coup de produit.

Mordant ses lèvres, elle trouva avec grand étonnement du rouge à lèvre, et du gloss. Un rouge à lèvre dans les beiges rosés, discret. Heureusement, d'ailleurs … Tentant de faire sa précieuse comme toutes ces filles qu'elle voyait se remaquiller au lycée, elle appliqua la barre sur ses lèvres blanches. Lentement. Mais alors qu'elle n'avait fait que la lèvre supérieur, un sursaut de surprise la fit dévier de sa trajectoire, et le maquillage s'étala sur sa joue. « Mon Dieu ! C'est trop voyant ! » Prise à nouveau dans un stress inexplicable, elle sortit un mouchoir et y frotta vigoureusement ses lèvres. Son regard rencontra à nouveau celui dans la glace. Ce qu'elle avait honte ! Disant non à ce genre de produits de beauté, elle balaya à nouveau du bras les quelques tubes, laissés à l'abandon.

Juste après, tout en continuant à se frotter inlassablement la bouche et la joue, elle regardait les vernis à ongle. Puis ses ongles quasi inexistants. Et fis à nouveau « non » de la tête. Il retournèrent dans la boîte.

Puis le mascara. Elle n'en avait qu'un, noir. Faisant des gestes aléatoires selon ce qu'elle pensait être bon, elle agrandis ses cils. Avec une moue elle marmonna à haute voix combien les pubs pouvaient être mensongère. Des paquets s'étant formés ici et là, elle tenta de lire le petit autocollant sur le produit pour recevoir de quelconques conseils, quitte à mettre ses lunettes. Et dès que les binocles furent posées sur son nez, de grosses marques noires s'étalèrent sur ses verres, grandissant à chaque battement de cil. Hallucinant à moitié, elle saisit sa paire et fixa les traits qu'avait fait son mascara. Oui, mais non. Elle repassa un coup de démaquillant, et expédia le petit tube noir.

Une nouvelle fois, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant si … Mais son reflet semblait dire non. Catégoriquement.

Anri passa alors à l'étape « lunettes ». Certes, elle était myope, mais si elle se mettait devant le tableau, ce problème ne devrait pas la gêner, non ? Elle enleva la paire, se regarda, la remit, l'enleva, cligna des yeux. Tiens, ses verres grossissaient ses yeux. Elle finit par les enlever, tenta un geste pour fourrer ses doigts dans sa tignasse, mais se retint. Une soudaine déception lasse s'abattit sur les épaules, et elle se remit à fixer son reflet d'un regard désolé. Elle restera une fille normale, alors. Sans rien d'autre qu'une coupe de cheveux courts, que des yeux marrons, et d'une paire de lunettes.

Alors qu'elle quittait sa salle de bain, délaissant le barrette qui retenait ses cheveux, une silhouette continuait de se dresser dans le miroir. Avec un air amusé, le double fit un clin d'œil à la pièce maintenant vide.

Elle pouvait rester normale, elle continuait à plaire à un duo de nigaud. Dont un en particulier. Et s'il l'aimait, c'était au naturel.


End file.
